Oniichan
by MidnightShining
Summary: Requested.
1. Chapter 1

Iceland was growing impatient.

It wasn't so much that there was anything to grow impatient about; he actually rather liked the fact that he hadn't had to deal with the other Nordics yet. It was just something nudging at his subconscious, and the fact that he didn't like being alone.

He got enough of loneliness already.

Mr. Puffin looked quizzically at him out of one red-rimmed eye until Iceland grew annoyed and shoved the bird off the long table. This was the very room in which the other nations had been sitting earlier that very day for the World Conference. Of course, Sweden, Denmark, and the others didn't seem to care about being on time for the Nordic meeting. It was very inconsiderate.

The door to the conference hall opened and Norway poked his head into Iceland's line of vision, closely followed by Denmark and assumedly, though they were out of sight, Sweden and Finland.

"Hello, lil' brother," Norway greeted Iceland, who stiffened, frowning.

"Norway," Iceland muttered back. Norway stopped on his way to a chair and turned to face the younger nation.

"I thought we agreed some time ago that you would call me onii-chan." Norway was pouting inwardly - Iceland knew his brother's moods well enough to read the barely-noticeable shift in his velvety voice.

"I don't like to."

Denmark smirked at the exchange, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the table, his hands folded behind his head as he watched the proceedings.

"But we had an agreement, Iceland."

"I dislike it."

Sweden wrapped his arms around a blushing Finland, resting his chin on the brown-eyed country's shoulder to watch Iceland and Norway argue.

"C'mon, Norway!" crowed Denmark. "You aren't just gonna let our lil'-" There was a loud smacking sound as Norway's hand collided with the side of Denmark's head.

"_My_ brother, not 'ours'. Haven't we gone over this before?" Denmark rubbed his jaw, mouthing to himself as if checking that it wasn't broken and not answering.

"Call me onii-chan," wheedled Norway to Iceland in that impassive voice of his, "just once."

"No." Iceland could feel his face heating up.

"Once."

"_No_."

Norway looked odd for a moment, and a stab of uncertainty twinged in Iceland's stomach. _It's not so bad to call him brother_, he thought tentatively. _Onii-chan, onii-chan, it's not the end of the world._

Norway didn't give him a chance. He bowled the smaller nation over, and with a start, Iceland felt a moving pressure on his stomach and realized that it was making him laugh.

"Call me onii-chan!"

_I can't call you anything until you let me breathe!_ Iceland choked on his own giggles, and he could hear Denmark's raucous laughter in the background, drowning out Finland's and Sweden's.

"I am your older brother. We had an agreement!"

"O-oni-onii-chan," Iceland managed out. "Get _off_."

Norway lifted himself from the floor beside his little brother, brushed imaginary dust from his clothes, and sat in one of the straight-backed conference hall chairs. "Alright everyone, shall we begin?"

Iceland sighed. _You can't be serious…_

o.O.o

The meeting was over, but Iceland was still in the hall.

Mr. Puffin had fluttered away, annoyed, a few minutes ago, and Iceland had barely noticed.

He was thinking.

Normally, Iceland wasn't one to hold a grudge, especially against someone as important to him as Norway. But he didn't like that Norway had essentially forced his hand - or mouth, as it were. It annoyed him, because…

…well, just because.

_Revenge. How's the best way for it to come about? _He mulled it over, turning several thoughts in his head. A taste of his own medicine; tickle Norway incessantly? Eh, maybe. Shove him off a cliff? No, too dramatic. Give him to Russia? Iceland shuddered at the idea.

That left him with one option: tickle him.

_Brilliant._

o.O.o

One week later, there was another world meeting. This one, however, was semi-impromptu and less than half of the world was there. All five Nordics were. Iceland had made sure of that.

He situated himself beside his brother, greeting the country with a quiet "hello, onii-chan", making Norway glow in his detached way. Iceland was vaguely tempted into a bout of evil laughter, but quashed the feeling instantly.

America stood up at the end of the table and proceeded to spout some nonsense about how he would save the world from tyranny (tyranny of what, Iceland had no idea). And Iceland began his plan.

He poked Norway in the side.

This had more drastic effects than he'd expected; Norway made a strange noise halfway between a squeak and a yelp, curling around where he was poked and falling out of his chair. America stopped talking, alarmed; Greece woke with a start; and Iceland looked at the ceiling innocently.

Denmark was sniggering, but he asked, "Best friend, you okay?"

"Perfectly fine," muttered Norway, picking himself up off the floor and shooting a look at Iceland. "Carry on, America."

The rest of the meeting was infinitely more interesting than any of the preceding ones. About every five minutes, Norway would slide out of his chair with a squeal. It stopped waking Greece up eventually.

But Iceland was satisfied.

**A/N: IceNor tickle fic request. Sorry if they seem OOC!**


	2. Chapter 2

Iceland stretched, yawning, as the other countries got up and left. Resting his head on his palm, he rubbed the top of Mr. Puffin's head gently. "You're adorable," he muttered, half-unwillingly, and the bird puffed up with pride.

"Little brother." Iceland looked up at Norway, surprised that the nation was still here.

"What is it?" Norway glared mildly.

"You know perfectly well 'what it is'. I have been embarrassed in front of the whole world."

Iceland frowned. "I wouldn't consider it the _whole_ world, per say. It was only about twenty-five countries. Maybe thirty."

Norway looked like he was about to start sulking. "It's still no way to treat your older brother. Is this honestly because I wanted you to call me onii-chan?"

Deciding not to answer that question, Iceland asked, "So what are you going to do about it? Get revenge?" _That'd be grand. This meeting was _me_ getting revenge on _you_. If you take revenge, this'll never end_.

"Perhaps," Norway replied. "I rather think I will." He spun on his heel and marched out of the conference room.

Iceland stared after the nation, a sinking feeling in his chest.

o.O.o

Norway wandered around, not going home or anywhere else in particular. _Revenge_… What would be a suitable punishment? He didn't want to hurt little Iceland; despite the younger's stiff refusal to admit it, Norway was almost sure his brother loved him. In any case, Norway loved _him_, and so that problem was pretty much void.

"Hey, best friend!"

"…Denmark," Norway muttered. The blond nation fell into step beside him and ruffled his hair.

"What'cha thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Aw, that's not true. C'mon, tell me what the problem is."

"Who said it was a problem?"

"Your face."

Norway groaned. "Denmark, be very glad you don't have any siblings."

"I have you, which is worse." Denmark grinned, softening the insult somewhat. "What's wrong with Iceland?"

"Nothing."

"Sure," Denmark drew out the word, making it clear that he didn't believe it. "Just because he tickled you during the meeting doesn't mean you have to kill him or anything."

_He tickled me,_ Norway thought. _Killing him would be ridiculous overkill, not to mention he's a nation. So what would be a good punishment?_

"An eye for an eye, you know," Denmark continued, oblivious of Norway's mental workings. "You tickled him, he tickled you. Not a problem, game over, right?"

After Denmark's first sentence, though, the other country stopped listening. _An eye for an eye. Even punishment. So that means…_

"Thanks, Den. Bye."

o.O.o

Iceland's quilt was tangled in a heap at the foot of his bed, he was shivering, but he didn't move. He was at the stage where he could almost consider himself asleep, but if he moved it'd be ruined.

"Hello, brother," said a voice, and then there was a low thunking noise, and Iceland thought no more.

o.O.o

"Wakey, wakey, little country."

"Mmph," groaned Iceland. "Go away, Denmark."

"Hey, best friend, he's sentient again."

Iceland's mind instantly cleared itself and his eyes flew open. "Norway?"

The blond head of Iceland's older brother showed itself in the gloom, covered in the blue-violet cap that was virtually his trademark.

"Iceland," the country replied, chilly. "How are you doing?"

Iceland squinted through the darkness, trying to shift to a more comfortable position and realizing that he couldn't move.

"Norway," he said, "Dear _Onii-chan_. Please explain why I am tied up."

"Revenge," supplied Denmark.

"But - but Norway, I was getting revenge on _you_, at the meeting!"

Norway frowned down at Iceland. "Why would you think you needed to get revenge on me? What did I do?"

"You tickled me. So-"

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me." Norway jumped up next to Iceland. The smaller country curved in on himself, realization dawning on his face as to what Norway was planning.

Unfortunately, it was no use.

o.O.o

"You squeak," Norway said conversationally.

"Well, yes. I don't much like being tickled."

"It's sort of adorable."

"Thanks, N-" Iceland stopped, shot a look at his brother, and started over.

"Thanks, Onii-chan."

**A/N: Another chapter was requested. Sorry if they seem OOC! :)**


End file.
